


The Angel

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthurian, Austria is a Dragon, But she really isn't important at all..., F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel only wanted help to save her brother but from the magic spell sprout love for a squire.<br/>Fem!PrussiaxCanada and King Arthur times! Just deal with them being OOC it was for my English 2 class, I couldn't have yaoi or stray from the prompt!<br/>From FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So another thing from FF.net...I wrote this a 4 years ago for school when we were talking about legends and King Arthur.  
> There is no real reason for Prussia and England being related...or Austria being a dragon...IT JUST HAPPENED!  
> The Great Sorceresses is played by my favorite Hetalia OC, if you know me from dA, then you should know who I am talking about.

"Please you are the only one that can help me!" It was the plea that only a devil could use to trick someone, but this had an angel's voice.

"Why should I, the Great Sorceress help you?" This voice was rough and at same time was sweet and silky like cream.

"I need your magic! I have to save my brother!" The voice pleaded again, "Just let me see your face and we can talk and make a decision." The angel's foot steps were getting closer to the Great Sorceress.

"NO! For trying to see my face, I will punish you with your desire, but you will never complete your quest."

The angel screamed as it was taken over by a dark magic spell. The angel's war inside was slowly coming to an end, as she woke up in a house.

"Oh good you are awake, young sir," The angel look around to see the owner was no other than a peasant-woman.

"Where did you find me, peasant?" The angel asked.

"You were just outside of my door. You must be very fearless to come all the way here. What is your name, sir?" The woman got closer to the angel.

"My name is Gilbert," The angel lied.

"Gilbert, what soft hair you have. Its so pretty it looks like snow!" The peasant said to angel, smiling, reaching just touch the white hair. The angel eyes widen and she grabbed the sword that she had been carrying and sliced the head off of the peasant.

"Back you fiend!" The angel pulled out a small circle charm with a cross in the middle of it and the true form of the peasant-woman was reveled to be an evil demon. The angel ran out of the house and into the forest that was close. The angel continued to run, panting hard. She did not stop until she was forced to stop, by a tree root. She breathed slow and deep several times before she caught the scent of pure water. She stood up and started to head towards the water.

"I have never seen so much green in my life! Only if Arthur was here to enjoy this with me," She thought out loud to herself, stopping when she came to a lake. The angel looked in to the water, seeing herself for the first time since she went to the 'Great Sorceress'. She smiled at what she saw. She had short white hair, gleaming red eyes, and fair skin that was very pale. She was wearing light armor that went with sword she was still carrying in her hand. The only thing that disturbed her was the fact that she was not alone! She turned around to meet pale blue eyes.

"What is a knight like you doing here?" The stranger questioned. The angel looked over him taking notice of the thick armor he wore.

"I could say the same to you," She replied. The stranger looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh havens no, I am not a knight. I am a squire," The stranger told the angel.

"Than what is your name, squire?" The angel studied the squire closer, starting to wonder if he was another demon.

"My name is Mathew. I am a squire who is going to take part in the tournament for the hand of the princess of the castle near here."

The angel smiled at him, "I am Gilbert. I am on a quest to rescue my little brother, Arthur from the Dragon of Evil. I think your help would be appreciated and you would be a knight in the end. I would like you to help me."

"I will, as long I get to help and be made a knight, I will help you."

"Thank you very much," The angel took his hand pulled him into the water.

"We have to go in here to get to the dragon. Do not worry, this is pure water, it allows us to breathe underneath it," The angel told the squire. They traveled very deep into the lake, until they reached a cave.

"That is where the dragon lives, I must kill him to rescue my brother, Arthur," The angel pulled the squire into the cave. There was the biggest black dragon there ever was and its tail was curled around a small boy with wheat blond hair. The boy saw the couple and they saw him. The angel put a finger to her lip and crept around the dragon, motioning the squire to stay on that side. They raised their swords and chopped the dragon's head off. They rushed over to the boy and ran out of the cave and back to the land.

"Gilbert, is this Arthur?" The squire panted out.

"Who is Gilbert?" The boy questioned, "This is my sister! Princess Maria! Who is this bloody Gilbert, you git?"

The squire looked at the angel, who had long white hair that looked like feathers now. He had feel in love with her at that moment.

"You look like an angel," The squire told her.

"Of course I do! I am a princess and you are a knight! You are  _my_  knight in shining armor."

They returned to Maria and Arthur's kingdom and Mathew was made a knight. He married Maria and they lived happily ever after fighting dragons and evil demons.


End file.
